Come Back Home
by wintersbaby
Summary: Luhan yang menunggu Sehun pulang - berasama Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang membantu. EXOFict. HunHan. Slight!ChenBaek


**Come Back Home  
**_Luhan yang menunggu Sehun pulang_

Terinspirasi dari lagu baru 2NE1;Come Back Home, juga Sehun yang sering maen HP dimana-mana—dasar, anak kecil. Yaudah, sekiranya aku minta subcribe sama reviewnya, juga tidak ada plagiarism-nya. Txxxxxxoxo!^^

Luhan hyung akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat sendirian, biasanya dia dikelilingi oleh makhluk putih kurus dengan muka datar atau segerumpul orang-orang china di grup kami. Aku tahu, orang-orang china itu pulang ke kampung halaman mereka—Luhan hyung kehabisan tiket, dia memilih pulang minggu depan. Dan tentu saja alasan itu membuat dorm kami tidak dipenuhi bahasa-negeri-barongsai selama lima hari, kurang lebih. Dan urusan si putih-kurus-muka-datar-itu, aku tidak tahu. Baekhyun bilang akhir-akhir ini dia sering melihat si putih-kuru—ooh maaf, mari berganti, aku takut dia membaca ini dan aku mendapat pembullyan dengan bonus lebih suatu hari nanti dari orang itu, mari kuulang. Baekhyun bilang akhir-akhir ini dia sering melihat Sehun menyendiri juga—dikamar, dimana-mana, bermain handphonenya.

Baiklah, aku, sebagai salah satu member yang-saat ini-tidak punya pekerjaan lain, akan mencari tahu penyebab masalah—yeah, ini. Dan aku punya beberapa point yang memiliki kemungkinan penyebab kesendirian—terdengar aneh, sungguh!—mereka.

Apa Sehun marah pada kami?

Erm..kurasa tidak. Akhir-akhir ini dorm sedikit sunyi kan? Berhubung member china kami pulang kampung dan si berisik Chanyeol sedang berlibur dengan keluarganya. Dorm jadi terlihat normal—ah! Apa dia marah gara-gara aku dan Baekhyun bermain terlalu berisik kemarin malam? (bermain video game, kalian jangan berpikiran jauh dulu). Yaaaah kalian tahu, berteriak saat bermain game itu normal kan? Iya kan? —Mungkin tidak bagi Sehun yang seakan menilai bahwa berbicara itu sesuatu yang mahal, juga orang yang tidak menyukai keributan. Kalau itu sebabnya, kenapa dia tidak protes saja? Biasanya, jika dorm seperti sedang mengadakan konser di bar, Sehun akan masuk ke-dalam-keramaian-keributan kami dan berteriak dengan muka menyebalkan—menurutku. Tapi ini tidak. Ah, mungkin ada alasan lain?

Luhan hyung tidak memberi—ja-t-ah?

Ehehehem kurasa yang satu ini memang sedikit privasi tapi aku akan menelaahnya. Sedikit kok, sedikit. Jadi, memang akhir-akhir ini jarang ada suara ribut-ribut dari kamar berpintu cokelat dengan dua poster bergambar bubble tea itu—kamar mereka ngomong-ngomong, katanya mereka dapat poster karena sering membeli minuman tren itu. Tapiiii, biasanya jika Sehun sedang dalam masa-masa—?, nya, dia akan menyeret Luhan hyung tanpa ampun dan kami semua hanya melongo dan dilarang mengintip oleh Suho hyung. Tapi bukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika tidak mengajakku—Oke! Aku mengintip mereka sebentar dan ini atas diajak-nya-aku-oleh-si-duo-mesum-Baek-dan-Chanyeol. Jadi semakin sini aku semakin tahu Sehun akan menyeret Luhan kekamar itu jika dia merasa..erm..hor-ny, begitu. Uggghhh, aku merasa tidak enak meneliti yang satu ini, baiklah, kurasa bukan ini masalah Sendiri-nya-Luhan-hyung-dan-berdiam-dirinya-Sehun.

Sehun malas berbicara?

Silahkan membawa notes dan pen atau kau bisa belajar berbahasa isyarat. Demi Tuhan! Kita ini makhluk sosial. Mendiam diri dikamar seperti orang sedang sakit, atau jangan-jangan dia memang sakit? Ah siaaaal, Kyungsoo pergi kencan dengan Jongin jadi aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan mereka sekarang. Lain kali mungkin aku akan meminta Kyungsoo mengecek Sehun

Sehun marah pada Luhan hyung?

Ini adalah satu dari seribu hal yang tidak mungkin Sehun lakukan pada Luhan hyung. Jikapun Sehun marah, mungkin hanya beberapa jam—bahkan menit, dan dia akan merengek kembali pada Luhan seperti Koala yang kehilangan semua bulu-bulunya. Dasar manja, cih (ya ya ya, hanya pada Luhan hyung tentunya, mungkin ibunya juga?).Jadi kurasa ini juga bukan penyebab masalah pasangan romantis di grup kami—Lalalala, kurasa aku dan Baekhyun yang romantis?

Jadi, apa jawabannya?

Aku jelas tidak, ouh, belum tahu. Mungkin jika aku harus meminta bantuan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Aku sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun apa yang membuat Sehun fokus pada handphone daripada pada Luhan hyung akhir-akhir ini. Baek bilang, ia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang sedang memfokuskan pandangan pada layar SV-nya dan tiba-tiba tersenyum konyol. Ughh, mungkinkah Sehun sedang selfie? Tetapi tidak, Baek bilang padaku Sehun menemukan sesuatu di handphonenya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya betah. Sesuatu yang membuat Luhan hyung lebih sering sendiri—sesuatu itu...

Virtual Paradise

Setelah mencari apa itu Virtual Paradise, dan sedikit bertanya pada Tao dan Kris hyung—mereka orang ter-update, Virtual Paradise adalah semacam situs jejaring sosial sekaligus permainan roleplayer.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi aku mendapat inti mengapa terjadi kesendirian dari Luhan hyung dan Sehun.

Sehun terlalu sibuk pada sesuatu yang baru itu sehingga ia sering mengacuhkan Luhan hyung, bahkan tidak menjawab saat Luhan hyung memanggil. Jadi Luhan hyung berfikir ia mengganggu Sehun dan memilih meninggalkan Sehun saja, dan, Sehun tidak sadar itu. Sebenarnya dia boleh saja mau bermain apapun, tapi dia tetap tidak boleh mengacuhkan Luhan hyung, dia member kami, member yang termasuk-tertua di grup kami, dan member dalam hidupnya.

Jujur saja, ya. Aku sedikit kesal saat Baekhyun dan aku kahirnya mengetahui semua itu. Tapi aku punya rencana lain ahar Sehun bisa kembali menyahuti dan menyadari Luhan hyung.

Dan Baekhyun terlihat menyeringai setelah aku menceritakan misiku. Kurasa Sehun tidak akan memarahiku dan malah berterimakasih padaku. Yohoot! Doakan aku ya!

Kim JD.

Ehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehe, kalau ada yg suka aku lanjyut, kalau tidak ada aku apyus. Maaf masih stuck di Jongdae sebagai cast. Dia terlalu terbayang. Hohohohoho~~~

**SELUSIONAL**


End file.
